Phoebe Halliwell
Phoebe Halliwell (b. November 2, 1975) was a witch and Charmed One, daughter of Victor Bennet and Patty Halliwell, younger sister of Prue and Piper and half-sister to Paige Matthews. She was raised, with her powers bound, with her elder sisters at Halliwell Manor by their grandmother following Patty's death and Victor's departure. Phoebe graduated at Baker High School, but dropped out of San Francisco Community College to search for her father in New York following her grandmother's death. Bankrupt and jobless, Phoebe returned to San Francisco after six months, moving back in with her sisters. There, she found the Halliwell Book of Shadows and unbound hers and her sisters' powers. Unlike her sisters, Phoebe initially embraced her new identity as a witch, frequently using magic for her own personal gain. However, after Prue's death and the discovery of Paige, Phoebe was forced to become the middle sister and to help mentor Paige. She also returned to college to study psychology, and was hired to replace Karen Young as the advice columnist at The Bay Mirror, which earned Phoebe something of a celebrity status. She had a controversial relationship with Cole Turner, which resulted in a marriage and divorce before his vanquish in an alternate reality. After a brief, failed marriage with Dex Lawson, Phoebe finally met and married Coop. The two had three daughters, the eldest of which were named Prudence Johnna and Parker. She later authored a bestselling self-help book on finding love, which became the focus of her column. Biography Childhood Phoebe was born on November 2, 1975 to Victor Bennet and Patty Halliwell at 1329 Prescott Street, which caused a connection between her and the spiritual nexus beneath the house. When she was born, she gave her mother a premonition of her hugging her three eldest daughters as adults,Patty Halliwell: Because I had a premonition the day you were born. ... I saw this moment right now, my three daughters standing before me as beautiful young women and I knew that everything would be okay. (Just Harried) though shortly afterwards her powers were bound so as to keep them safe from Nicholas.Penny Halliwell: So Nicholas can't get a hold of them. It doesn't have to be done right away. As soon as Phoebe's born. I'll cast a spell and suspend their, uh, your powers. (That '70s Episode) She was Victor and Patty's third child, and was named after one of her great-aunts.Patty Halliwell: I must have named you after my favourite aunt. (That '70s Episode) Phoebe and her two elder sisters — Prue and Piper — were raised on Prescott Street by their mother and father, though their maternal grandmother, Penny, was also a presence in their lives, having helped raise the elder two for several months while Victor was absent. In 1977, Victor and Patty divorced, Victor moving to New York. By this point, Patty was pregnant with a fourth child, the result of her affair with Sam Wilder. However, Phoebe and her sisters were too young to recognise the signs of pregnancy, and simply believed that their mother had put on weight.Patty Halliwell: You were both toddlers. You just thought Mommy got a little fat. You never knew I was pregnant. (Charmed Again, Part 1) Following Patty's death During the summer of 1978, Patty was killed by the Water Demon at Camp Skylark, where Prue and Piper had been attending — Phoebe was too young.Phoebe Halliwell: No, what's not fair is that I never got to go to camp with you guys. (P3 H2O) As Phoebe was under three years old, she did not have any memories of her mother.Prue Halliwell: At least you have some memories. Poor Phoebe, she doesn't have any. (That '70s Episode) She and her sisters were present at Patty's funeral, after which Penny took them to the beach in an attempt to cheer them up.Prue Halliwell: Okay, well, you were too young to remember, but this is where Grams brought us after Mom's funeral to try and cheer us up. (Death Takes a Halliwell) Phoebe and her sisters were then brought up at their childhood home by Victor and Penny, who frequently argued about their upbringing and if their powers should ever be unbound. Despite the suspension of their powers, the sisters befriended a fairy named Lily, and at least Prue had seen trolls. Teenage years Physical description Personality and traits Magical powers and skills Possessions Relationships Father Mother Penny Halliwell Prue Halliwell Piper Halliwell Paige Matthews Coop Cole Turner Billie Jenkins Dex Lawson Drake Demond Other romantic interests Behind the scenes Appearances Notes and references Category:Halliwell family Category:Witches Category:Charmed Ones Category:Warren line Category:Empaths Category:Spell creators Category:Bay Mirror employees Category:Residents of the Halliwell Manor Category:Buckland Auction House employees Category:Bennett family Category:Authors